Devoted and distant
by ViciousLies
Summary: How could the devoted one in their relationship forget this day when not even the distant one did? this is 8059 fluff, T for cursing and hawt boys kissing!


Yay this is another OS from me now. This time it's 8059. Omg I am so caught up with them D8

Please have fun reading.

English is not my first language so please bear with the mistakes =D

Silently he watched the clouds passing by on their skyway avenue. It had been a long tiring day today in Namimori High and an even more frustrating day for Gokudera Hayato. Said teen was now sitting on the roof top of their school, his head directed at the grey sky, his legs curled up at his chest, as if he wanted to protect himself from any harm. Unfortunately for the smoking bomb, the harm had already been done.

Stupid, naive baseball idiot.

Gokudera tightened his grip on his trousers as he sighed once again. He bit his bottom lip unconsciously, trying in vain to get rid off those feelings gnawing at his heart. Only as it drew blood he stopped and wiped his face clean with his sleeve.

_/Damn, now it's all dirty with blood/_ Another sigh left his violated lips. Why was he stuck with this stupid idiot of a boyfriend, anyway? Gokudera groaned with Yamamoto Takeshi invading his mind yet again.

_/Next time I see the baseball freak I'll just blow him up. Yeah, definitely. And after that I drag his stupid ass to Hibari and watch him getting all bloody and beaten by Cloud/_ the storm guardian snorted. How could that freak forget about today? He had always thought of Yamamoto being the more devoted one to their relationship. It was always Yamamoto initiating dates, trips and...boyfriend stuff. It had always been Yamamoto calling him after they had just parted way on their way home, asking him for a date for next weekend. It had always been Yamamoto clasping their hands. Yamamoto to hug him first. To kiss him first. And now this same devoted Yamamoto had forgotten their first anniversary.

Right, absolutely unbelievable.

Not that Gokudera actually cared. Of course he didn't. He was the distant one, not caring about such lover stuff at all. That's it, he didn't care at all.

And because he didn't care at all he wasn't in fact sitting on Namimori's roof top, sulking and pouting. He also wasn't disappointed because Yamamoto had greeted him with the usual 'hey...' and the shy smile.

…

Okay, maybe he cared. A bit. A tiny bit. And maybe he ran out on his boyfriend, fleeing upstairs, needing the fresh air to fill his clutching lungs.

"Ne, Gokudera..." Hayato's head jerked up as the voiced reached his ears. This special voice, causing his insides to tremble in anticipation whenever a certain tone was used. Yamamoto's smooth voice...

Of course he was right. Yamamoto Takeshi came into view as he turned his face in the direction of the staircase leading all the way up to the roof. An innocent smile was gracing Yamamoto's lips as he approached the storm guardian of the Vongola family.

"Hey...", the black haired teen tried again to get any answer out of the other boy, but all he got in return was silence and a bewildered look on Gokudera's face as he watched the rain guardian coming closer. Then, as Yamamoto had just reached Gokudera on the other side of the large floor, Gokudera stood up, snarling and cursing under his breath.

"I didn't asked you to follow me baseball idiot.", he grunted, anger audibly rising in his fiery voice.

"Well it was you who suddenly left as I said good morning..."

Gokudera stood, now facing Yamamoto directly and sizing him up

"Exactly freak, and now step out of my way" and before Yamamoto could even react, he was gone through the door to the staircase, leaving a miserably looking teen alone on the empty roof top.

Gokudera was walking his usually way to his apartment only 5 minutes away from Juudaime's house. Secretly he was very proud of that fact, so he was always able to come over if the Tenth needed him for something. He was after all his right hand man. He reached his apartment door only some moments later, slightly exhausted from all the running he did to flee from the baseball idiot. He entered tediously, walking slowly towards his living room, crossing the kitchen where he got rid off his jacket and his school bag, which he tossed lazily on one of his chairs. Then he collapsed on his sofa in front of the TV.

Takeshi on the other hand was lost. He had no idea why he had pissed off the other in such a manner. He was certain that if it they would not be lovers he would have gotten some dynamites down his pants. He scratched his head, thinking of any reason for the silver haired teen's outburst. He really thought about it, but he came only up with one plausible reasoning. And he was pretty sure that it could not be for the reason that he hadn't hugged Gokudera to death, cause today was after all their first anniversary. Nope, he was pretty positive that Gokudera would not care about romantic stuff like that, it was Gokudera after all. Anti-romance Gokudera.

It's not that he hadn't bought something for the other. Sure he did, but he just did not want to give it to the other now, for the sheer fear that the storm guardian could reject his present. Gokudera hated presents. He shook his head, trying to figure something out besides that possibility... in vain.

He sighed, defeated. So in the end he decided to pay his boyfriend a visit and talk it out. He could stand if there was something between them, towering over them and their feelings like dark clouds approaching over the grey sky. He needed to talk to Gokudera. Now. He had to apologize for what ever he might have done to piss the other off.

But first of all he decided to walk back home, to get the small box he had prepared so neatly for the other teen. In red of course.

The storm guardian was still in a devastating state. He wanted to see Yamamoto so badly. He wanted to talk to him, to say sorry and to smack him for forgetting. But all these things required Yamamoto being there with him... and obviously the other wasn't. But seriously how could he forget about their day? It was like impossible, even Gokudera himself had a red mark in his personal calendar circling the numbers of the date clearly. March 23th. It wasn't that hard to memorize, was it? He sighed in disappointment and thudded his head against the end of the brown sofa, as suddenly the door bell went off. Gokudera, taken by surprise, winced visibly, then stood up to answer said door bell, wondering who the fuck might need something at fucking eleven o'clock when everybody was supposed to be in school. Supposed.

He opened the door, having already prepared some sly remarks to anybody trying to bother him in his sour mood, as... his body froze numb. The only movement his body was capable of was widening his olive green eyes to welcome the familiar face of Yamamoto Takeshi, smiling his special shy smile at Gokudera. He felt his breath becoming shallow as he just starred at the other facing him. He wanted to yell at the other. He wanted him to fuck off. He wanted to kiss him. To hug him and pull him close and never let go ever again. But most of all he wanted to punch him. But neither did his lips nor his limps move one tiny bit. He just starred, wide-eyed.

Yamamoto seized his chance, using the numb state of his boyfriend to push his way past Gokudera, pulling him inside the apartment again, shutting the door behind him. The rain guardian still had Gokudera's wrist in his firm grip, as he turned and finally spoke up to the other teen

"Ne Gokudera... I am sorry." This sentence seemed to eventually disenchant the spell Gokudera was fighting with, as he was now able to move again, raising his gaze to look at the black haired boy

"You are...sorry?", he sneered, utterly unsatisfied.

"Oi, before you think about throwing me out again Gokudera, please just listen!" The storm guardian snorted, then nodded "I am listening.", and Yamamoto sighed in relief at that

"Look.. I am really sorry. I thought this over and over again and I cannot imagine any other reason than that..."Yamamoto began, obviously at loss for the right words to explain himself to his impatient boyfriend, "... I did not forget about today. Of course I didn't. How could I forget? Our anniversary... It has really already been one year, ne...", he blushed slightly as he drifted off, "but! Gokudera hates it when we do any boyfriend stuff. You always tell me to not even think about any romantic lovey-dovey stuff... so I.. well, I didn't mention it... because I thought it would only piss you off! But now I got it all wrong again, you see, I actually thought about something and it all ended in you being mad at me-", he was cut off by a fist that landed precisely in his face.

"Baseball idiot!!", Gokudera panted, "you stupid freak of a baseball nut...", his voice grew more silent with every syllable leaving his bitten lips.

Yamamoto, stilled shocked by the blow he had just received, now starred at his boyfriend, whose face was flushed in a rose pink taint

"Gokudera?", he reached out to touch the cheek of the other, but was pushed away in his attempt.

"I do care.", the other whispered, biting his bottom lip again.

"Even if I say I hate it.. I...", he fought with the words that were about to fall from his mouth giving away his inner secrets, "... I do really appreciate your... affection." There. He said it. Aloud. To Yamamoto.

The rain guardian was dumbfounded to say at least. He has certainly misunderstood the other right now. Certainly.

"You... what?" Gokudera groaned.

"Listen idiot I will not repeat myself. You heard me. I do care. About you.. about... _'us'_.", he blushed even more, now rather facing the wall opposite to him than facing the idiot's smiling face.

Yamamoto just grinned. Gokudera was so cute. So fucking cute, especially when blushing so sweetly.

"I got you something...", he muttered then, absentmindedly, searching his trousers for the small package he had brought with him. He finally found it and revealed it a moment later to the stunned olive orbs of Gokudera Hayato.

He smiled again, handing the red package to the other

"Happy... anniversary...love" storm just took the small envelope with trembling hands, still not able to comprehend what had just happened to him. He opened it and found a silvery chain in it with a small silver cross as a pendant making the gift even more perfect.

"I...I..." no words found their way up Gokudera's throat as he starred at the gift, overwhelmed in his feelings.

"Nyaaa... it's not much... but I know how much you cherish jewelry... and I think it just fits you and so I-", he was cut off yet again, but this time it was the fact that Gokudera had hugged him tightly that he suddenly wasn't capable of forming any words in his mouth. The storm guardian had pulled him close, his slender arms wrapped around Yamamoto's neck, his faced buried between rain's shoulder and throat, drawing in Yamamoto's unique scent.

The rain guardian, smiling one of hist most content smiles then lifted Gokudera's face with one of his hands and sealed their lips together. Their kiss was slowly at first, almost shy, as if it was the very first kiss they shared, pouring in the emotions drifting within their souls and hearts at the moment, but rapidly became more passionate and sloppy with saliva mixing in their mouth as their tongues fought a fierce battle with each other. Tongues sliding, tasting, memorizing every bit of hotness they could find, they moaned in each others' mouths, Yamamoto's hands finally finding their way around Gokudera's hips, pulling him even closer in the process. Rain's mouth then found the way down storms chin, leaving a hot-wet desire along the way down to Gokudera's throat, licking and kissing every there and then. Reaching the storm guardians collarbone eventually, he bit down forcefully, drawing blood from the other as he sucked it clean, and sucked and nibbled again to leave a dark red mark on his boyfriend's skin. As he had finished, he licked his lips, savoring the taste of the others skin and faced a now panting Gokudera who looked submissively flushed in his own chocolate eyes. He gulped as only one though crossed his mind:_ /hot.../ _

Gokudera was then finally able to swallow down his own desire for the baseball idiot and roamed his mind for the right words to utter now to the other boy in the room

"I will not apologize for being mad Yamamoto...", he begun, his voice still trembling with the feelings the other guardian had just stirred within his body, "...but.. regarding the fact that you have in fact got me a present I... also have something for you..."

Yamamoto blinked, confused. He looked at the other boy in his arms as said boyfriend turned away from him and settled himself on the sofa

"Argh... I can't say it....", he moaned

"Huh? What?" Rain asked, seating himself next to the storm guardian. The next thing Yamamoto realized was him being thrown on the sofa and Gokudera positioning himself between his legs, lying on top of him

"I love you."

…

This time chocolate orbs widened in utter disbelief. Did Gokudera just say that...?

He then was pulled closer to the other face by his colour, their faces now almost touching

"I love you idiot. I love your fucking smile and your fucking naivety and your stupid voice and fuck, I love everything about you!" Gokudera now almost yelled at the black haired teen, as he tried to somehow voice his bottled up feelings, now finally coming to the surface, leaving his lips in a cascade.

The storm guardian, who was now blushing feverishly, buried his face once again in the chest of his boyfriends mumbling something like "never do that again" and "never leave me alone", and all Yamamoto could do was smile a genius smile. He bent forward a little, reaching the red flushed ears of his boyfriend, now whispering:

"I love you too, Hayato..."

And his answer was a breathtaking kiss on the lips by a grinning Hayato Gokudera.

~Fini~

Yay done! So what do you think?

8059 needs more fluff ___

I really need your opinion on this D8

Otherwise I cannot improve my writing.

So please leave me a small review with your point of view!

I have cookies °A°~

love,

lies


End file.
